One of those nights
by Verziez
Summary: Nothing new to Kenny, he's found on the street by a friend after a troublesome night and taken back to her house only to be faced with more trouble.


The small child in his orange parka stained with red he sat under the dim light that shone upon him from the street lamp. It was about 3 am, a chilly, drizzly night. He'd been kicked out of his home about an hour ago he didn't care however; it wasn't anything new to him after all. "Why are you out here at this time..?" Came a mumbled from a girl who often lurked the streets at night, her mother was out on a business trip, her brother on the other hand was asleep and hadn't noticed she snuck out –he never did.- The boy turned around he simply shook his head and returned to his default position. "C'mon, don't tell me you gave yourself a black eye." She said jokingly, now wasn't the time for jokes but it was in her nature. The boy's head sunk into his knees, "I was kidding... Sorry Ken." Sighing, she sat down next to him. "What's it like being rich, Lola?" Kenny asked, he still had his head down –you could barely make out what he was asking. - "What..?"  
"Having a family, actual food, a pest free home." He finished, Lola gave a blank look "I'm an orphan remember..? I don't have an actual family anymore. Just my new mum and Rick..." Lola spoke, annoyance in her tone. She had only wanted to help her friend, "Look, forget it. Why don't you come back to my place?" Lola stood up, waiting for an answer from the tired Kenny. "What's the point? I'll get beaten again if Dad finds out…" He muttered, "So you got smashed? I thought so." Lola looked down sympathetically.

It had taken a fair bit of effort from Lola but she had eventually convinced Kenny to come back with her. "Don't wake up Rick or we're both dead." Lola said opening the front door to reveal an older looking child with bleach blond hair -similar to Lola's- asleep on the couch, the light from the TV flashing upon him. She snuck up the stairs and signalled for Kenny to follow behind her. Once Kenny had made his way carefully up to Lola, she opened a door leading to her bedroom, it had a TV, a stereo, a double bed, a small cage with a hen in it and the room in fact had an en suite. "Make yourself at home." Lola smiled, she frowned as Kenny made his way over to her bed. "Are you aware of the fact there's a massive patch of blood on your jacket?" She approached him to gingerly run her fingers over the blood soaked area on his back; there was a tear that represented the shaped of a broken bottle. Kenny winced slightly, "Get those clothes off, I'll grab you some of Rick's to wear. He'll murder me for it but I'm not having you sit there in blood soaked clothes." She exited the room, returning some time later with the light blue and pink attire that Rick normally wore, he had a strange sense of fashion. "Sorry about the colours, Rick likes dressing up like a girl." Throwing the clothes in Kenny's face, he picked them up off of his lap and examined them; the colours reminded him of the time he'd dressed up like a pretty little Japanese princess. –He'd long forgotten why he had done so-. Once he had gotten changed out of his bloody, torn, pretty much ruined parka and into the baby blue overcoat and the pinkish pants he returned to Lola who stood in front of the cage with her pet hen, she turned to him, "You good now..?" She asked, Kenny shook his head in response. He almost seemed to fall as he slid down the door of the en suite and onto the soft black carpet which lay below. Lola sat down beside him; -maybe he just wanted to be sat with rather than talked to. - "He j-just shoved me into the w-wall…!" He couldn't keep it in, tears streamed down his face, "H-he punched me..!" Kenny continued, Lola placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Hey, hey shh. You'll be okay now, who punched you?" She wanted him to at least keep his voice down, waking Rick up could see him being shoved back onto the cold, wet street. However Kenny didn't answer the question. "What on Earth is going on in here!?" Lola's fears had been realized, Rick was standing at the door rubbing his eyes. "What is Poverty Boy doing here?" He'd dubbed Kenny as 'Poverty Boy.' "Is he wearing _my_clothes...!?" Rick hissed, he was now standing over the suffering child casting a large shadow which caused Kenny to tremble. "You have to listen, Rick. Please.. Just for-" Rick wasn't buying into it. "You get that worthless waste of space out of my clothes this instant before I give him something cry about!" He growled, the words 'worthless waste of space' stung at Kenny, Lola stood up and shoved Rick, she was just a bit over half of Rick's height so he didn't go very far. "Just leave him alone! You don't know what he's been through and nor do I but the least you could do is show a little bit of consideration for his feelings!" Lola rushed back to Kenny's side, Rick picked up Lola by her jacket. "How dare you stand up for that poverty stricken, ignorant rat," He didn't yell these words, he whispered them as he held his sister closer to him "How _dare_ you." Rick threw her down full force then stormed out of the room, giving up on getting his clothes back. Lola gazed over at Kenny who had been trying his best not to scream in front of Rick by biting his lip. Moving closer to him she spoke softly, "_I'm so sorry…_" She placed her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "_You're far from a worthless waste of space…_"


End file.
